bigbrotherfandomcom-20200222-history
Neda Kalantar
|occupation = Freelance Fashion Stylist|Currently2 = Jury Member}} Neda Kalantar was a HouseGuest on Big Brother Canada 2 and Big Brother Canada 5. Regarded as one of Big Brother's best strategic players, Neda's large knowledge of the game and her subtle strategy has led her to be compared to other heavily regarded strategic players, such as Dan Gheesling. Following the finale, in which she was evicted in third place, all past houseguests admitted they would've voted for her had she made it to the final two. She began playing a very quiet game, and received almost no airtime at the beginning. However, during Week 5, when Canada was HOH, she and her number one ally Jon Pardy took control of the house with their alliance, the Sloppy Seconds, comprising of the remaining players who were against the First Five. From here on out, Neda and Jon controlled the entire house. However, at the Final Three, Jon won the final HOH and cut Neda loose, due to the fact that Neda would gain every jury vote and everybody would lose to her, making Neda the sixth and final member of the jury. In Big Brother Canada 5, Neda played a more controlling and aggressive game, mainly due to being given the Time Warp Immunity by Canada. Because of this she took out players like Cassandra Shahinfar and Gary Levy putting her in a power position throughout the first 5 weeks of the game. She had notable, public fights with several houseguests including Cassandra, Gary, and Ika Wong, which made her an unpopular figure to some of her fellow houseguests. At the Double Eviction, her immunity was no longer in use, making her vulnerable. This gave Ika the chance to convince Sindy Nguyen to blindside her, as she ultimately did. She ended up getting evicted by a 7-1 vote and became the first member of the Jury. Biography ''Big Brother Canada 2'' Neda Kalantar was born in September 17, 1991 in Tehran, Iran but raised in Vancouver, British Columbia. Before entering the house she was a fashion stylist and was a superfan of the show when she was young. During Big Brother Canada 2, she quickly formed a strong bond with Jon Pardy, quickly becoming best friends during their first week in the house. After only a month out of the house, their friendship turned into an actual relationship, and soon after, they moved in together. They are still together more than a year after. ''Big Brother Canada 5'' Player History - Big Brother Canada 2 Competition History Have/Have-Not History Nominations/Voting History HOH History Player History - Big Brother Canada 5 Competition History Have/Have-Not History Voting History } | |- style="background-color:#CCCCCC;" ! Position ! Voted for ! With Majority? |- | }} | |- | rowspan=2 style="background-color:#CCCCCC;" | 5 | | Emily Hawkin | Yes |- | | – | – |- | style="background-color:#CCCCCC;" | Finale | | Kevin Martin | Yes |} HOH History Post Big Brother * Neda was previously in a relationship with fellow houseguest and winner Jon Pardy. *On September 15, 2017, Neda appeared on The Taran Show to talk about life in Iran and her time after both seasons of Big Brother Canada. Trivia *Neda was the third female player in Big Brother Canada history to win the Power of Veto. She was preceded by Ika Wong and Allison White respectively. *Neda was the first HouseGuest to win Head of Household twice in Big Brother Canada 2. **She was also the first HouseGuest to win Head of Household back-to-back. **Both these times her HOH week was abbreviated and never got any of the priviliges of winning the Head of Houshold other then being able to put someone up. * ''Big Brother 17'' winner Steve Moses indirectly mentioned her eviction in an interview with Entertainment Tonight because he pulled the same move Jon did in her eviction to Neda's counterpart Vanessa Rousso who is regarded as one of the best female houseguests to play Big Brother. *Neda is the first female to win a PoV competition in Big Brother Canada 5. **She is the first HouseGuest to win an HOH and a POV. *Neda is the fourth HouseGuest to be booed at following Aaryn Gries, Amanda Zuckerman, and Christine Brecht. *Neda is currently the only houseguest to have been both the first Juror on one season and the last Juror on another. References Category:Contestants Category:Females Category:Asian-Canadian Contestants Category:Big Brother CAN Contestants Category:Season 2 (CAN) Contestants Category:Season 2 (CAN) Jury Members Category:3rd Place Category:Season 5 (CAN) Contestants Category:Contestants Appearing in Multiple Seasons Category:11th Place Category:Season 5 (CAN) Jury Members